


Technicolor

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, Humanstuck, M/M, Soulmates, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29262255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Всю свою жизнь ты живёшь в мраке. Пока ты не встречаешь Карката.
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Kudos: 2





	Technicolor

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Technicolor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16688206) by [acedavestrider](https://archiveofourown.org/users/acedavestrider/pseuds/acedavestrider). 



Ты прожил двадцать пять лет в бесцветном унынии. Все знают, что твоя жизнь наполняется цветом, когда ты впервые смотришь на своего соулмейта, твою единственную и истинную любовь. Вот только ты не веришь в это дерьмо и вполне уверен, что это всё запутанная схема грязных капиталистов, которые хотят продать побольше парных вещичек и инструкций по поиску соулмейта, и когда тебе исполнилось двадцать, а ты все ещё не нашёл своего единственного, ты просто… сдался. Решил, что ты — один из тех людей, у которых соулмейта никогда и не было, или который умер в раннем возрасте, лишь бы ты остался видеть всё черно-белым. С твоей удачей всё возможно. 

И ты даже не против. Прошло много лет с того, как ты впервые задумался об этом, и первоначальное отчаяние давно улетучилось, оставляя только подобие горького смирения. В конце концов, если ты ничего не можешь сделать, остаётся только продолжать жить без своего соулмейта, а не вечно скорбеть по нему. Ты не настолько слаб духом.

Ты заполняешь пустоту в душе друзьями и музыкой, твоя удача распространяется только на твою личную жизнь, поэтому сейчас ты работаешь отличным и достаточно популярным диджеем. Тебе довелось поработать с лучшими из лучших: Deadmau5, Skrillex, даже парой настоящих знаменитостей. Как-то тебя пригласили неделю поработать диджеем на Шоу Эллен Дедженерес, и количество подписчиков во всех твоих соцсетях возросло вдвое, и это ещё если не упоминать то, как повысились твои профессиональные навыки. Из-за отсутствия помехи в виде соулмейта ты можешь позволить себе вполне неплохую жизнь и отдавать музыке больше внимания, чем обычный человек.

Сегодня тебя пригласили в один клуб, и твоя стилистка Канайя хмурит брови, осматривая твой новый наряд. Ты мог бы и сам одеться, но из-за того, что ты не можешь различать цвета, ты уже пару раз выходил на сцену в не самых лучших комбинациях, и тебе не хотелось бы, чтобы это повторилось. У Канайи есть преимущественно в видео уже найденной соулмейтки, твоей сестры, и поэтому она ответственна за то, чтобы ты не выглядел как полный идиот. 

— Я не знаю, насколько сюда подходит эта куртка, — говорит Канайя. — Роуз, что ты думаешь? 

— Согласна, — отвечает сидящая на диване Роуз, почти не отрывая взгляда от книги. 

Канайя прищуривается и ещё раз рассматривает тебя с головы до ног. 

— И правда, — говорит она. Ты вздыхаешь, радуясь, что она наконец определилась. 

Канайя пыхтит над тобой уже двадцать три минуты, и из-за того, что она не может решить, как же тебя одеть, ты вот-вот опоздаешь на собственное выступление. Она начинает снимать с тебя куртку, и ты с радостью помогаешь ей в этом.

— Хорошо, думаю, я закончила, — она кивает. 

— Наконец, — стонешь ты. — Зуб даю, все уже ушли, потому что задолбались сорок минут ждать, пока я оденусь. У меня седины не прибавилось? — ты нагибаешься и показываешь ей свою макушку. — Только честно. 

— Хватит, — с любовью ворчит она. — Ты выглядишь отлично. 

— Поверю тебе на слово. 

Ты достаёшь свои солнечные очки из рюкзака и быстро прихорашивается у зеркала перед тем, как выйти на сцену, а Канайя и Роуз желают тебе удачи. Всё твоё оборудование уже ожидает тебя на небольшой платформе, и тебе выдаётся прекрасный вид на толпу под тобой, которая кричит, когда ты подходишь к самой установке. Ты поднимаешь одну руку, приветствуя их, и пара людей кричат ещё громче. Ты наощупь проверяешь состояние оборудования, надеваешь наушники и подвигаешь к себе микрофон.

— Погнали, — говоришь ты, и музыка начинает вырываться из колонок. 

В ней утопают голоса, и твоё сердце будто бьётся с ней в унисон, пока люди прыгают к ней в ритм, а ты покачиваешь головой; у тебя бурлит кровь, и ты теряешься в музыке. Ты не задумываясь движешь пальцами по вертушкам и кнопкам, твои движения настолько быстры и естественны, что ты едва ли задумываешься о них. Похоже, толпе это нравится: они танцуют всё быстрее, и ты слышишь радостные крики нескольких людей.

В этом и есть смысл твоей жизни. Не в судьбе и соулмейтах, а в музыке, битах и ритмах, ревущих от каждого твоего движения толпах, тысяч тел, ждущих следующего поворота твоих рук. Ты улыбаешься и легко переходишь к следующему треку, осматривая публику как король своих подданных. 

Ты с ухмылкой оглядыааешь кучу людей, трущихся друг о друга, твой взгляд прыгает с одной макушки на другую, и когда ты собираешься снова перевести внимание на своё оборудование, на тебя накатывает странный всплеск чувств, и всё вокруг наполняется цветом.

У тебя перехватывает дыхание. Ты делаешь шаг назад, почти отрываясь от установки, даже за линзами твоих очков, яркость цветов вокруг всё ещё застаёт тебя врасплох. Красный, голубой и зелёный давят на глаза, весь клуб вдруг становится розовым и фиолетовым, кнопки на пульте — красными и зелёными, а люди перед тобой скорее похожи на настоящую радугу.

Твои руки соскальзывают с верхушек, и когда ты снимаешь с себя очки, тебя встречает головокружительный всплеск оттенков и красок. Почему-то у тебя встаёт ком в горле, и ты резко понимаешь, что твой соулмейт должен быть где-то в этой толпе.

Ты понимаешь, что _у тебя есть соулмейт_.

Музыка продолжает играть, подводит к дропу, которого никогда не будет, а ты осматриваешь толпу. Кто из них твой соулмейт? Девушка в самом дальнем углу в ярко-розовом топе? Парень, сидящий один у бара, или тот, трущийся о своего друга у самой сцены?

Ну конечно же. Ты встречаешь своего соулмейта, но его абсолютно невозможно найти в огромной массе перед тобой. Ты снова пробегаешься по ней взглядом, но никто не бросается тебе в глаза, и ты начинаешь паниковать. А если ты никогда не найдёшь его? 

Тебе хочется уйти. Выбежать на танцпол, пока кто-то не остановит тебя и не скажет, что ты его соулмейт, но ты не можешь оставить работу незаконченной. Ты пытаешься собраться достаточно, чтобы покончить с этой песней, но она получается медленной и неловкой, а твои биты даже близко не так хороши, как должны быть. Толпа всё равно слишком пьяная или накурена, чтобы заметить, что ты не справляешься со своей работой и пропускаешь басс за бассом, встречая твои неудачи хлопками и криками. Когда ты заканчиваешь, у тебя уже звенит в ушах, а пот бежит рекой, и Канайя обеспокоенно смотрит на тебя, когда ты уходишь закулисы. 

— Всё в порядке? — спрашивает она, снова хмурясь. Ты уже хочешь сказать ей, что всё окей, но тут она охает. — Твои глаза! 

— Глаза? — повторяешь ты. Ты подбираешься к зеркалу и тут же отшатываешься от него, когда тебя встречают ярко-красные радужки. Ты знал что твои серые глаза должны окраситься, когда ты наконец встретишь своего соулмейта, в конце концов из-за этого ты и носил свои очки, но ты не ожидал чего-то настолько… странного. Ты смотришь на себя и продолжаешь моргать, будто пытаясь опомниться, и твоё сердце протяжно ноет в груди.

— Дейв?

Канайя позвала к вам и Роуз, объяснила ей, что с тобой случилось, пока ты смотрел на свои стрёмные глаза.

— Дейв? — снова спрашивает Роуз. — Ты нашёл его?

— Я не знаю, — честно отвечаешь ты, в твоём голосе намного больше эмоций, чем тебе хотелось бы. Ты звучишь напуганно. Ты снова одеваешь очки.

— Это был кто-то из зала? — торопливо спрашивает Канайя. — К тебе кто-то подходил?

— Из зала, — выдавливаешь из себя ты. — Я просто смотрел на толпу, а потом на меня обрушилась эта куча цветов, как будто я, блядь, лепрекон из рекламы Lucky Charms, что это за хуйня вообще? Как вы не свихнулись уже, у меня теперь вся голова от цвета болит.

Ты качаешь головой и осматриваешься по сторонам, твоё окружение стало намного ярче, когда ты начал различать цвета. У Канайи красивая кожа миндального цвета и зелёные глаза, а у Роуз — лавандовые, приятно контрастирующие с её светлыми волосами; всё закулисье украшено красным и чёрным, и тебе ужасно хочется закрыть глаза от обилия красок, потому что их _слишком много_. Твоя голова готова взорваться.

Когда ты снова открываешь глаза, Канайя и Роуз смотрят на тебя, будто знают что-то, чего не знаешь ты. Твой менеджер стучит по двери и говорит, что скоро начнётся фан встреча, ты вздыхаешь, всё ещё сожалея, что ты не можешь вернуться и найти своего соулмейта, но всё равно следуешь за менеджером на другой конец клуба. Там тебя ждёт очередь фанатов с VIP билетами, которые заводятся при одном твоём виде. Ты лениво улыбаешься и машешь им. Сейчас твои мысли заняты другим.

Они ставят тебя на чёрном фоне с твоей фирменной сломанной пластинкой, и люди начинают подходить к тебе за селфи. Ты показываешь знаки “пис”, а иногда и средние пальцы, когда попросят, немного болтаешь с каждым человеком, но очередь всё ползёт, и ползёт, и когда в ней остается пара последних человек, ты успеваешь устать от постоянных разговоров. После сцены с тебя всё ещё стекают капельки пота, а беспокойство о том, что ты мог только что потерять своего соулмейта, определённо тебе не помогает, но вот в очереди остаётся только один человек: худой парень, нервно играющийся с рукавами своего свитера. Он не сразу подходит к тебе, и ты решаешь ему помахать.

— Иди сюда, чувак. Я не кусаюсь, — говоришь ты. — Только если сам не попросишь.

Он усмехается, вытирает руки о джинсы и подходит к тебе. Ты отмечаешь, что у него есть привычка нервно перебирать пальцами, а его ногти покрашены чёрным лаком. Парень, ответственный за встречу, просит дать ему его телефон.

— Я не… я пришёл сюда не за фотографиями, — отвечает он. Ты выгибаешь одну бровь. — Я просто хотел поговорить. 

Охранник смотрит на тебя с вопросом, и ты киваешь. Тебе интересно, какие у тебя с этим пареньком могут быть дела. Он подходит чуть ближе, но всё ещё держится на небольшом расстоянии.

— И как тебя зовут? — спрашиваешь ты.

— Каркат, — он выпрямляется.

— Какое необычное имя, — ты присвистываешь. — Странное, но клёвое, его даже на языке приятно вертеть и всё такое. Каркат, откуда ты к нам приехал?

— Огайо.

— Чёрт, а это далековато. И всё ради встречи со мной?

— Я… — этот бедный парень выглядит так взволнованно. — Я ещё давно посмотрел одно видео с тобой.

— Какое?

— Не знаю, один из тех тупых рэп баттлов, на которые ты ходишь просто выпячиваться? 

— Ну как, понравилось? — ты улыбаешься. Он тебе нравится.

— Оно было ужасно глупо и… впечатляюще, — признаётся он и фыркает. — Но я…

— Чел, у тебя точно всё в порядке? — спрашиваешь ты. Он выглядит намного более неловким, чем все фанаты, с которыми ты встречался раньше, и ты боишься, что у него вот-вот остановится сердце.

— Просто замечательно, — огрызается он. — Так вот, когда я посмотрел то видео, я…

— Беспамятно влюбился в меня? Не волнуйся ты так, это случается.

— Да нет, блядь, хоть послушай меня. Когда я посмотрел твоё видео, мои глаза… просто сделали вот так, — он показывает на свои зрачки глубокого шоколадного цвета с отблесками золота, — И везде появился цвет.

Твоё сердце замирает, и ты уже боишься, что оно больше никогда не забьётся, а лицо горит от волнения. Ты машешь охраннику и своему менеджеру, чтобы они оставили вас одни, и они нехотя уходят.

— Пойдём на улицу, — говоришь ты Каркату только слегка дрожащим голосом. Ты внезапно чувствуешь слишком сильный жар, и может свежий воздух поможет тебе собраться.

— Хорошо, — тихо соглашается он.

Он следует за тобой до переулка за клубом, где вас приветствует холодный ветер, высушивающий пот на твоём лбу. Ты прислоняешься о холодную кирпичную стену и глубоко вздыхаешь. Ты думаешь о Каркате. Тот всё ещё тревожно перебирает свои пальцы, просовывая их через пряжки для ремня. Ты смотришь на его руки и говоришь:

— Сегодня, когда я был на сцене, — начинаешь ты. — Случилось то же самое. Мои глаза внезапно стали красными, у всего вдруг появился цвет, а ещё я чуть не помер от головной боли.

— Никто не предупреждает тебя о головной боли, — бормочет Каркат. — Все встречают своих соулмейтов с бабочками в животе и радугами на фоне, а не мигренями и желанием блевануть.

Ты кладёшь руку на живот.

— Ага, — ты на секунду встречаешься взглядом с Каркатом. У него такие красивые глаза. — Так получается… мы соулмейты?

— Ну… наверное? — Каркат фыркает и всплескивает руками. — Это так неловко. Вся эта система на голову ёбнутая, как она вообще должна работать? Ты встречаешь своего соулмейта на улице, сталкеришь его, а потом вы женитесь, просто потому что все так делают? Бред какой-то!

— И не говори, — соглашаешься ты. — Я всё это время думал, что у меня даже нет соулмейта, думал ты умер в каком-то несчастном случае, или что-то ещё.

— Нет, я пытался найти тебя, — говорит он. — Но ты постоянно переезжаешь с места на места, даже оказаться с тобой в одной комнате было невозможно. И это если не говорить о том, что VIP билеты на твои концерты стоят больше моей почки.

— Вопросы с ценами не ко мне, чел. Но ты правда приехал сюда аж из Огайо?

— Да, я… — он резко краснеет. — Я должен был узнать, правда это, или вселенная просто решила надо мной посмеяться.

— Ну и как?

— Вселенная меня ненавидит, — смеется он. — Я не представляю, как моим соулмейтом мог оказаться известный диджей, но… вот он ты.

— Вот он я, — говоришь ты и раскрываешь свои руки, будто для объятий.

— Боже, это всё так… — Каркат недовольно хмурится и прикрывает лицо ладонями. — Прости, это просто невозможно, я не так это себе представлял.

— А как ты это себе представлял? — интересуешься ты.

— Не знаю… романтичней?

Неожиданно для себя, ты неловко смеёшься.

— В соулмейтах нет ничего романтичного, все просто хотят, чтобы ты вёлся на их фильмы, рекламу и прочий мусор, — говоришь ты. — Моя сестра встретила свою соулмейтку, когда её тошнило в туалете кабака. И какая в этом романтика?

— Ну блядь, как будто мне и помечтать нельзя, — отвечает он. — Я видел столько ромкомов, где двое просто встречаются, и между ними появляется искра, и-

— Не хочу тебя шокировать, но жизнь — это не ромком. А ещё у тебя ужасный вкус в фильмах.

— Да иди ты на хуй, — плюётся он. — Ты как-то назвал Томми Вайсо гением кинематографа.

Ты ухмыляешься.

— Так ты и мои интервью смотрел? 

Каркат краснеет ещё сильнее, чем раньше.

— Хотел убедиться, что ты стоишь моего времени, — говорит он с поднятым подбородком.

— И? Стою?

— Ещё не знаю, — заключает он после короткого размышления. — Зависит от того, насколько сильно ты будешь действовать мне на нервы перед тем, как я уеду обратно домой.

— И когда это?

— Завтра утром.

Ты хмыкаешь и киваешь. На часах уже за полночь, а это значит, что у тебя есть только несколько часов, чтобы узнать получше твоего буквального соулмейта, пока он не улетит от тебя, возможно навсегда. Ты чувствуешь надвигающееся волнение и обеспокоенно смотришь на Карката.

— А ты не голоден? — спрашиваешь ты. — Можем пойти поесть пиццы.

— Разве у тебя нет других дел? Ты же недо-знаменитость и все такое.

— Вау, “недо-”? — ты наклоняешь голову. — Я был на Шоу Эллен Дедженерес, и если это не делает меня звездой мирового масштаба, то я не знаю, что для тебя значит “настоящая знаменитость”.

— Да, да, — ворчит он. — Так что там с пиццей?

— Рядом с нами есть ресторан, куда я всегда хожу. Счёт на мне, — предлагаешь ты.

— Завали ебало, я и сам могу за себя заплатить.

— Что? Нет, дай мне за тобой поухаживать, — ты выходишь из переулка, и Каркат следует за тобой. — Я недо-знаменитость, думаю, я могу позволить себе пару кусочков жирной, полной холестерина пиццы. 

Прежде, чем Каркат сможет снова начать с тобой спорить, ты перебиваешь его:  
— Давай в следующий раз расплатишься ты.

— Следующий раз? — переспрашивает он с поднятыми бровями.

— Ага, — улыбаешься ты. — Это же наше первое свидание, я рассчитываю, что будут и другие.

— Не спеши, — он снова фыркает и закатывает глаза. — Мне плевать на то, что там считает судьба, если ты будешь меня раздражать, я не собираюсь возиться с тобой.

— И как у меня пока успехи?

— Ты на тонком льду.

— Как я и думал.

По дороге до пиццерии Каркат идёт очень близко к тебе, и может всё дело в эффекте в плацебо, и тот факт, что вы с ним соулмейты, теперь меняет, как ты себя ведёшь, но тебе кажется, будто вас притягивает друг к другу. Бордюр такой узкий, что иногда вы случайно стукаетесь друг о друга плечами, и чтобы избежать соблазна держаться с Каркатом за руки, тебе приходится убрать их в карманы. Он неловко горбится, будто ему хочется провалиться под землю. Ты бесстыдно пялишься на него, изучая его внешность.

Каркат непозволительно красив: он отводит свои глаза, пряча от тебя свои тёмно-коричневые зрачки; у него чёрные волосы, завивающиеся на концах где-то у его щёк, которые заставляют его выглядеть моложе своего возраста; он неуверенно прикусывает свои полные губы, и на секунду ты задумываешься о том, каково было бы его целовать, перед тем как отвернуться.

У тебя что-то сжимается в груди, будто во время приступа астмы, и ты делаешь пару тяжёлых вдохов. У тебя буквально перехватило дыхание из-за твоего красивого соулмейта, и ты чувствуешь себя каким-то идиотом, но это всё его вина. У Карката милая внешность и резкий характер, наверное впервые в жизни удача на твоей стороне.

Вы доходите до пиццерии и садитесь за столик в дальнем углу. Уже поздно, и из людей здесь только пара бессонных бродяг, которые заказывают пиццу на вынос.

Вы добираетесь до пиццерии и садитесь ближе к концу зала. Сейчас поздно, поэтому вокруг вас немного людей, только пара ночных бродяг, заказывающих коробки пиццы с собой. Ты усаживаешься на пластиковом стуле и наблюдаешь за Каркатом, подперев свой подбородок рукой.

— Что? — спрашивает он, потому что ты продолжаешь пялиться на него.

— Ничего, — отвечаешь ты. — Я просто…

— Напуган?

— Да, — бормочешь ты. Ты и правда напуган. Ты опредёленно не планировал встретить своего соулмейта после сегодняшней вечеринки, и ты не знаешь, что тебе теперь делать.

Для начала можно сделать заказ. Ты берёшь в руки меню и пробегаешься по нему, заранее зная, что ты хочешь заказать. Каркат повторяет за тобой.

— У них тут есть пицца с ананасами? — спрашивает он. — Убить за неё готов.

Ты убираешь меню.

— Ты серьёзно?

— Да?

— Боже, мы и правда соулмейты, — вздыхаешь ты.

Ты подзываешь официантку, заказываешь одну гавайскую пиццу на двоих и приступаешь к беседе с Каркатом.

Он оказывается студентом, да ещё и писателем, и теперь тебя ещё больше впечатляет, что ему хватило денег на поездку из Огайо до Нью Йорка.

— А какие книги ты пишешь? — спрашиваешь ты.

— В основном романы.

— Вот это да.

— Завались.

Через пару минут вам приносят пиццу, и ты сразу отчаянно откусываешь жирный, вкусный кусок, пока Каркат ждёт, чтобы она остыла. По большему счёту говорит он, пока ты зарываешься в свою еду. Он рассказывает про свой университет и дерьмовую работу, используя всё более красочные эпитеты, а потом начинает несколько длинных речей о раздражающих покупателях, с которыми ему пришлось мириться, и даже ты можешь позавидовать его метафорам. Чем больше он говорит, тем сильнее в твоей груди растёт чувство комфорта и близости, из-за которых у тебя краснеют щёки, а в глазах будто появляются сердечки, как если бы ты говорил со своей школьной влюблённостью. 

— Типа, почему люди столько говорят со мной, пока я сканю их продукты? — его голос полон раздражения. — Послушай, Дебра, это не моя вина, что тебя бросил муж, тебе нужна, сука, карта магазина или нет? Я не хочу слушать всю твою биографии, когда ты последний раз дрочила, или сколько ты плачешь по ночам. Забирай своё дерьмо и уходи, пока несколько моих артерий не взорвались из-за чистой ярости.

Ты смеёшься.

— А пока Сьюзан рассказывает про второй матч в софтбол её сына, за ней набирается очередь невероятных размеров, — добавляешь ты. — Люди начинают драться друг с другом, повсюду кулаки, дети плачут, а вдалеке слышится сирена. Появилась полиция, а Карен всё говорит о том, как её муж любит спорт, даже когда её выводят из магазина.

— Мне о таком буквально кошмары снятся, — говорит Каркат, улыбаясь от твоих слов. — Каждый день мой разум забит навязчивыми мыслями о слишком разговорчивых покупателях.

Ты смеёшься, а Каркат качает головой, сам улыбаясь. Ты уже давно доел свою пиццу, а Каркат отщипывает от неё кусочки. Он один из тех людей, которые не доедают корочки, поэтому он отдаёт их тебе, и ты ещё сильнее влюбляешься в него.

Через пару минут он смотрит на свой телефон и вздыхает.

— Мне скоро пора, — расстроено говорит он. — У меня впереди ещё девятичасовая поездка обратно.

— Боже, ты сюда на машине добирался? — спрашиваешь ты. — Чем тебе не нравятся самолёты?

— Я студент, и у меня даже нормальный работы нет, — говорит он, будто ты только что задал самый глупый вопрос в мире. Может так оно и было.

— Ну да. Тогда дай мне проводить тебя до машины.

— Это не обязательно—

— Ну нет, я же джентльмен, — гордо говоришь ты. — Не хочу, чтобы ты один бродил по городу ночью.

— Ладно, — неохотно соглашается он.

Ты оставляешь на столе стопку купюр, которой будет достаточно, чтобы заплатить за пиццу и оставить на чаевые, и вы выходите на улицу. С приходом темноты стало прохладно, и теперь ты жалеешь, что Канайя не решила одеть тебя в ту куртку, чтобы сейчас ты мог отдать её Каркату: ему явно холодно в одних свитере и джинсах. Ты подтягиваешься к нему, пока вы идёте к машине, которая почему-то припаркована в полмиле от авеню.

— Парковка дорогая, — говорит он, и ты смеёшься.

Когда вы доходите до его машины, ты на секунду мешкаешься. Ты ещё не готов расстаться с ним. Хоть у вас было и не лучшее начало отношений, за последние пару часов ты хорошо его узнал, и теперь ты не хочешь слишком рано прощаться с ним. Вы отдаёте друг другу свои номера, чтобы продолжать общение, и ты скрещиваешь руки на груди, чтобы успокоить растущее чувство у себя в животе.

— В следующий раз я оплачу тебе билеты, — говоришь ты. — Зачем тебе проводить девять часов в машине, просто чтобы встретиться со мной?

— В следующий раз? — с улыбкой спрашивает Каркат. Он бросает тебе вызов.

— У нас же будет следующий раз, — спрашиваешь ты. — Да?

Он смотрит на тебя и вздыхает.

— Да, — соглашается он. — Я скажу тебе, когда буду свободен.

— Супер, — говоришь ты и задумываешься о том, что же тебе сделать следующим. — Так...

Каркат выгибает бровь и ждет, пока ты закончишь.

— Нормально же целоваться на первом свидании?

— Я даже не знаю, считается ли это за свидание, — возражает он. — Но, эм, я не буду против, если ты—

Как только он даёт своё согласие, ты двигаешься вперёд, чтобы поцеловать его, кладя руку ему на щеку. Он быстро начинает целовать тебя в ответ, у него мягкие и податливые губы, как ты и ожидал. По тебе разливается приятное тепло, и твоё сердце вновь начинает биться с невероятной скоростью. Это короткий поцелуй, мягкий и сладкий, но когда ты отпускаешь Карката, его лицо горит красным.

— Увидимся?

Каркат прокашливается.

— Эм, да, — отвечает он. — Увидимся.

Ты отходишь, чтобы он мог сесть в машину, и смотришь ему вслед, пока машина совсем не скрывается вдали. Ты облегчённо вздыхаешь и на дороге обратно понимаешь, как же ты устал. Когда ты проверяешь свой телефон, ты первым делом замечаешь четырнадцать пропущенных звонков от Роуз и перезваниваешь ей.

— Роуз? — говоришь ты, когда она берет трубку. — Я нашёл его.


End file.
